Pranks
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A non boy who lived Harry Potter meets The Weasley twins (born to Fabien Prewett) on the train to Hogwarts and the two third years take him under there wings causing chaos throughout hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.

Harry was struggling to get his things into the carte when he was approached by two identical redheads. "Hey kid have you ever pulled a prank," the twins asked after helping him get his things into the carte and out of the way.

The sudden question surprised him but he answered anyways. "No... well I turned my teacher's hair blue once but it was more accidental magic," Harry replied surprised at the change in conversation...then again he wasn't at the same time since they seemed like jokers by the prank they played on their mother. "I thought it was an improvement."

This had the twins sharing a look with a grin. "You will do Fred decided.

"Do for what," Harry asked surprised and slightly suspicious. He wondered just what he was getting himself into.

"For an apprentice," George said, "for us to teach the finer ways of pranking. You shell be our apprentice and we will teach you all we know."

"If you are willing of course," Fred added, "since we were told not to corrupt first years but if you say yes technically we aren't corrupting, we are educating. Then again, we rarely listen anyways so we had best corrupt you."

"Sounds interesting," Harry decided since they seemed like fun. It would be nice to have friends…and older friends who in a way could look out for him seemed even better.

"Brilliant," they said high-fiving.

Their enthusiasm was catching, and Harry grinned slightly since he could learn to like them both. It confused him that they chose Him. He was no one important and had never been sought out for anything good. "Don't you two have a brother wouldn't you want to teach him instead?"

"Cousin but everyone thinks we are brothers," Fred stated, "our parents were killed by death eaters when we were babies and so we live with our aunt and uncle. We don't get on with some of our cousins. Ron is a first year and one of them. Percy's our brother though you'd never know it."

"Whys that?"

"He is such a rule follower," George stated, "always following the rules and trying to be the perfect little prince. Real annoying prat."

"But then again we love him because he is our brother and the only older brother we got."

Neither twin was shy about their family, so they told him a bit more about them, you had to know your apprentice well. "Technically it's the three of us but we live with our aunt uncle and cousins. Our Aunt Molly was our da's big sister, she likes us calling her mom but we usually call her aunt Molly when she's not around, there's her husband Arthur again to them we say dad but usually its uncle A, her oldest son Bills a cursebreaker in Egypt, he is 21, then it is Charlie he's 19 and in Romania working with dragons. Percy's 15 and a fifth year, he's our actual brother and then it's us, we are 13 and third years, Ronald he's our cousin, he's 11 and then Ginny's 10. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Harry shook his head sitting back in the seat realizing he had at least some in common with the twins. "My parents died before I was 4, I live with my aunt Petunia who was my mums older sister and uncle Vernon her husband. They got a son, Dudley but we don't get on, he's 11 too. They are muggles, but my mum and dad were wizards. My names Harry by the way."

The twins gave him a grin, "Cool, so how different is the muggle world?" Fred asked since his uncle was always telling them about it.

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't tell you any more then that there's no magic. I don't know all too much about the wizarding world."

This caused the twins to grin more, "don't you worry young apprentice, we will teach you all you need to know."

The three spent the entire train ride just talking about pranks they've pulled or pranks they wanted to. The twins told him all about the castle and everything in it, which teachers were the ones to avoid, who were the funniest to annoy. By the time they were there they felt like they had been friends forever.

All too quickly, it was time for the sorting, Anthony Gold was sorted and the hall waited anxiously, Harry just rolled his eyes reminded all too much of his cousin as the boy star strutted to the front. The cheer was deafening as he was sorted into Gryffindor. The twins were just watching Harry as one by one they were called forward. "Potter, Hyderen..." McGonagall said before looking for the Potters son. She had been thinking about them lately and had been worried about the boy. Harry looked to the twins who grinned as he went to the front and sat down the hat place on his head.

''Hmm...interesting mind you have...you are intelligent, frighteningly so...cunning and ambitious...loyal...so many impressive traits Harry Potter...you are your father's son through and through...GRYFFINDOR."

Harry took off the hat as the twins grinned at him cheering and he took his place at the table, they clapped him happily on the back causing some of the teachers to pail. The Weasley twin's had clearly already made friends with the first year...the Weasley twins or as the staff knew the new generation of Prewett twins, sons of the Fabian Prewett of the Prewett twins friends with a son of a maurauder. Each group had on their own been...overwhelming but together! McGonagall suddenly regretted not retiring as all three were in her house. The school could not withstand them if they were anything like their predecessors.

The twins had already proven to be as bad as if not worse than their father and uncle. The three were talking and Harry glanced at the table. McGonagall groaned seeing the same look in Harry Potters eyes that had been in James. She had not seen the boy since his father died...but she would remember the look till the end of her days. Even with Lily's eyes she could see James mischievous looks in them.

Flitwick looked over at the deputy headmistress before chuckling. "Wishing you retired Minerva..." he asked pitying her since he saw the exact same thing as she did.

"The school will not survive the second coming of the Prewetts and Marauders," She stated, "Especially working together. I should have retired...I knew he was coming. I did not think they would meet this quickly."

Flitwick chuckled, "The terrible twins and the marauders heir, this school will never be dull with them here, worse...James Potters mischievous nature with Lily Evens brains. Can you see it..."

Minerva groaned again and this time the three who were near the edge of the table, the pranksters looked up at her. The twins winking as Harry looked at her, as if trying to place who she was. The twins whispered in his ear and his eyes lit up with laughter causing her to look at them suspiciously. The twin's grins just grew as they looked away and continued talking with the first year who seemed to be eating up every word they said.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy the story Here's the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.

HHH

The trio of pranksters sat calmly eating their breakfast, talking and laughing about a bit of everything. It seemed fairly innocent in nature but truthfully, they were waiting as one by one the teachers entered the great hall through the back door like always. Harry glanced at his watch waiting for it. 10 minutes after the first professor had walked in she 'Sprout' turned red and gold, Flitwick followed seconds later and within a minute McGonagall, Hagrid, Babbling and Snape all turned red and gold. shortly after them, Quirrell Vector and Hooch turned to Gryffindor colors.

The students all burst out laughing while Percy looked at the twins who were laughing with the rest, knowing they were involved. McGonagall seemed to be of the same thought and marched to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of the twins and Harry. "Remove them now..."

Fred grinned at her, "Why professor, how lovely you are this morning. Way to support the house...what would you like removed?"

She glared at them but none of them even faltered, "Remove the charms...I know you were responsible."

The room was silent as everyone looked at the scene curiously. "That hurts Professor," George said holding his hand over his heart. "How could you think that of us. We would never do something so irresponsible."

She glared at him, the students all laughed since everyone knew the twins would have to be responsible for it. There was no other way it could have happened, sure there were some amateur pranksters, always a few in every house but no one except the twins could pull off something like that on all the professors, especially Dumbledore who was the last to enter and just changed colors. "What proof do you have that we were responsible for this prank," Fred asked using an innocent look that had no one fooled.

She held out her hand which the two looked at, "Your wands if you are so innocent."

"This is against our rights," George declared loudly. "We will not be accused without proof."

She gave him a cold look. "Mr. Weasley your wand..."

"Fine," they said giving them over and she cast prior incantatem and found nothing shocking everyone as the twins grinned at her. "So, do we get an apology professor," Fred asked pouting, "we are ashamed that you would think us responsible."

She looked at them as their eyes shinned with laughter and she realized that they somehow beat the test. She nodded and began to apologize as she had accused them without proof. "I..." she stopped looking at Harry. "I am very unimpressed that you have corrupted a first year and got him to do your dirty work for you." the twins froze realizing they were caught. "Mr. Potter, your wand."

He stood up looking at her innocently, "professor, what have I ever done that would make you assume I was responsible for this? I am a muggle raised student and have not known about magic long enough to be capable of this. I am hurt you would accuse me of this prank."

"Mr. Potter, I taught your father, that look does not work on me. You are part of this..."

Harry pouted at her though he bit back a chuckle at the mention, "Professor, I don't know what my father may have done to make you suspicious of me but he did not influence me at all...I mean I barely knew the man so I don't think I should be asked to preform prior incantatem because he was awesome enough to be still remembered by you so fondly."

She glared at him, "I would avoid letting the twins corrupt you Mr. Potter or you will be spending a lot of time in my office."

Harry grinned, "Aww Aunt Minnie, you just want excuses to spend time with me," The twins grinned at him as everyone else froze unable to believe he had just said that to the head of Gryffindor. Their shock grew since it was easy to see McGonagall fighting a smile.

"Do not call me aunt Minnie, I fear they've already corrupted you."

"You can only corrupt those who are unwilling," he said grinning as she went back to the head table.

Flitwick chuckled as Snape glared at McGonagall for letting them get away with it. "Ahh Minerva, it seems you will have your hands full.''

The twins gave harry very clear high fives as he winked at her. The other students looking at the three wondering how they got away with pranking the professors.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm honestly curious, is anyone else having issues with putting up chapters for your stories? I've just been altering old chapter sections because its not letting me put up a new one. If anyone has any idea why its not working let me know.

Disclaimer:Anything you can recognise does not belong to me.

HHH

Harry laid in the spare bed in the twin's room. It was just the two in their year, so they were more than happy to have their apprentice come in. It was easy to see he got annoyed by his year mates and the twins loved the company. The room use to include Lee Jorden before his parents transferred him to another school at the end of the year before. There had been an incident with the DADA teacher and they felt he would be better off elsewhere.

"So, Harry, how are you enjoying Hogwarts," Fred asked since the kid seemed to like it but he wasn't sure.

Harry just grinned at him, he had never been happier then he was since coming to Hogwarts. It was the best experience in his life, "its brilliant, why do you ask?"

George just shrugged despite not having been the one to ask the question. "Just wondering, you've gotten three detentions so far and it is what the second of October?" Some people had mentioned the two tricking the first year into joining them and they wondered if they had.

"So, it's just detention," Harry said confused wondering why they were bringing that up. It seemed extremely random. "What's really going on? You all seemed worried about something since you were flirting with the chasers that day, Angelina and Katie right? What's going on?''

George muttered something about over observant brats while Fred cringed. "It's just...we didn't manipulate you into joining our pranks, did we? A lot of people seem under the assumption that we manipulated you into helping us. You haven't really made any friends in your year and now you are the professors watch lists"

Harry rolled his eyes sitting up realizing they were having a fairly serious conversation and he should focus on the matter at hand. "You have not made me do anything I did not want to. Remember I easily agreed and it's not like I have not gotten in trouble for things before I even met you. I was never one of those goody two shoes who never had a detention. I was in and out of trouble most of my life. Only..." he stopped not sure he wanted to continue but decided he trusted the two of them. "Only it wasn't with pranks. I was a typical delinquent. By the time that I was 9 years old, people were placing bets on how long it would take me to end up in prison. Most had before I was 15. I would have ended up on some professors watch list anyways. Not to mention have you met the gits in my year. They are either Malfoy groupies, Gold groupies or goody two shoes. If I wasn't hanging out with you two I would likely be spending most of my time alone because I wouldn't fit with them. I was not manipulated into anything."

The twins looked at him surprised at the delinquent comments. "What do you mean in prison? What did you do to even make them consider that, your 11?"

Harry shrugged, "Stupid shit really, some of it wasn't my fault, Accidental magic. So, I would say end up in weird places, one time I lit a fire on the grass in the playground when my git of a cousin and his friends went to beat me up. Accidental magic but well muggles don't believe in magic, they thought I had a lighter and set the ground on fire. one of the kids who was attacking me got burnt. Not bad or anything, but enough that he had to go to the hospital. I went to a juvenile detention center for it, 6 weeks for assault and arson. I was 8 so they did not give me any longer. It sort of gives them the assumption your trouble."

Fred glared at the thought of anyone beating on their younger friend. "What did they get for beating you up? Surely they got something for it?"

Harry shook his head as the twins shifted on their beds waiting for an answer. "Nahh...see another thing about having magic, you heal faster than muggles. Not to mention it was not my first offence. After school one day, the same group of kids were going to beat me up. I somehow ended on the school roof. It was about 7 o'clock and so I got charged with breaking and entering. How can you explain the fact that one moment you were on the ground, the next you were on the roof, I was seven so I didn't get anything more then a couple detentions and put on academic probation. I also got in trouble when this git, Pieres Polkins went to knock me one, my magic reacted and shoved him away, he hit his head and got a concussion. I was 6. I am not exactly new to getting in trouble. Once you get known for something then it doesn't matter if you deserve it or not. You still can get the blame."

"It's not right you got punished for accidental magic," George stated since magic...especially extreme magic like that was often praised by parents not punished. The fact that most of the incidents happened to him while he was getting knocked around also pissed them off since they hated bullies. Some people thought what they did was little more than bullying but they never went out of the way to cause problems for people unless they deserve it.

It had stopped bothering Harry a long time before and he was glad that the twins did not know everything. They were quite protective of him which he noticed. It was odd he had never had anyone to look out for him before. "It's not exactly in their heads that...oh he did not break into the school and climb to the roof. He magicked himself up there. There thought is that I did it purposely. That I lit a fire since how else could it have happened. When you are taught magic doesn't exist you make excuses and well you blame the person you think is responsible. It's no big deal honestly."

"Still not right," Fred returned not happy that he accepted it so easily.

Harry laid down again but he turned so he was still facing them, "I like hanging out with you two. It's no hardship...do you not want me to."

"Hell no," George said quickly horrified that he thought that. "We were just worried that we were getting you in trouble and that we were...that it wasn't something you really wanted to do."

"I am happy," Harry stated and for the first time in his life, that was true, "honestly you make coming to Hogwarts worth it. I have a blast with the pranks and honestly the detentions...three in a month are not that bad. Don't let them get into your head. I am stubborn if you haven't realized. if I did not want to do anything I would just not do it.

They nodded knowing that from the month they had been friends. "We good," Harry asked as they both nodded. "Good because I would much rather be discussing how to prank the Ravenclaws who are next on our list then having a Hufflepuff moment but if you both need to I can sympathize."

The twins grabbed pillows beating him with them as he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, I do not own it.

HHH

Harry saw the twins who looked pissed to the point where everyone scattered out of their way trying to avoid their anger. As angry twins usually meant they'd be pranking the nearest target. Harry however was too close to them to run off to avoid their anger. Instead, he worried about seeing them so mad knowing that something had happened.

Without worrying about the consequences, he stalked towards him, stopping directly in front of there angry pacing which stopped them in their tracks. They looked up surprised but before they could speak up, he did. "Your terrifying the students. Should we get out of the blast radius or are you both going to tell me what is wrong?"

The twins both stopped in their tracks looking up. "Oliver bloody Woods is our problem. The bastard got permission for Gold to join the team seeing as with his parents being famous quidditch players he had to be a prodigy."

"He prefers beater, so we were asked to step down for the sake of the team."

"Only one of us of course, the other was more than welcome to try out for Seeker."

"We have been on the bloody team over a year and got demoted due to prince Pratt who's not even supposed to have his own broom. We both quit on the field. We are not going to play games the arse. He just doesn't want to piss off golds daddy cause the bastard can get him into puddlemire."

Harrys eyes narrowed slightly knowing how much his friends enjoyed quidditch and what a kick in the face it was to be practically kicked off the team for a first year. That would not be allowed to stand. "So who's first on the must prank list, Woods, Gold, McGonagall or Dumbledore? We can add the rest of the team as well...or we can just laugh when they lose," Harry said calmly. "I am all for pointing and laughing and partying when Gryffindor loses."

The twins grinned at him losing their tense stance. Why be angry when you can just get even instead. "Oh why can't we do both," Fred returned smirking.

Iit was then that the three Gryffindor chasers, Angelina, Alicia and Katie entered clearly annoyed as they went to the twins. "he will not see sense, the pratt just keeps talking about the quidditch training camps he went to and how his parents will be so pleased," Angelina said upset for the twins who were the best beaters in the school and did not deserve to lose their positions to the first year.

The conversation was heard by many and Percy was angry at the injustice to his brothers and came stalking towards them. "Wait, woods kicked you off the team," Percy demanded clearly angry.

Fred shook his head surprised at his brothers anger over it, he was never one to really care about quiddich. He usually thought it was a waste of time. "No, woods asked one of us to step down and apply for seeker so he could get the golden boy on the team. We were pissed so we told him to stuff his broom up his arse and that we quit."

"We are a team and work together, we will not bag to stay on the team or try out for a position we do not even like. Since we won't be able to play with them after that anyways it's just easier to back down completely, we won't choose which of us stays on the team and which trades."

Percy glared at the doorway which opened but only gold went in. It was not fair. Just because their family didn't have money for top of the line training camps and new brooms, didn't mean the twins were not amazing players. "He is an idiot, your practically bludgeurs yourselves. Gryffindor will lose especially since the first games against Slytherin who play dirty. You're the only ones in this damn house who can keep up with them."

The twins both looked at their brother surprised at the clear compliments, "Aww thanks Perce, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to us," Fred said batting his eyelashes at the prefect.

Percy just shoved him, use to his brother's antics. "You should go to McGonagall. She might do something about it."

Fred and George shook their heads together, "No, we won't go back on the team even if she did. Not after being tossed aside for a first year who has to use the school brooms. No, we will be happy pranking the hell out of them for what they did. Quidditch kept the boredom away...now we will just have more time to get creative."

Rolling his eyes, Percy just shook his head at them. "Don't get caught," he ordered walking way leaving the three pranksters and everyone in hearing distance to gape at him as he left.

"Percy just gave us permission to prank,' Fred said looking at his twin. "Am I dreaming?"

Harry pinched his shoulder causing him to curse, "not asleep," Harry offered with a cheeky grin.

Fred went to hit the dark haired first year, but he easily dodged out of the way running up the steps as the twins followed. They had pranks to plan. Revenge that must happen.

With all the talk of quidditch, Harry wasn't as excited about the broom practice the next day. Still, nothing could be done, and he went to them. He couldn't help but cringe as Neville roughly hit the ground and Hooch took him to the infirmary, personally knowing how badly a broken wrist hurt. Malfoy bent down to pick something off the ground and Harry noticed it was the forgetful boys Remembrall his gran sent him. _"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy mocked tossing it in the air catching it._

He was nothing more than a bully and Harry hated bully's, especially as Neville was not here to defend himself. "Give it here Malfoy," Harry said coldly since he would not let the Slytherin destroy Neville's gift.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about the roof?" Malfoy mounted his broom and flew up into the air. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Not thinking of the consequences, Harry had no intention of letting the clear challenge go. And so, Harry mounted his broom and got prepared to fly up. Granger however wasn't having it and grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. _"Harry! No way! you heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Harry pulled his arm away from her and flew up ignoring her "what an idiot.''_

Harry flew effortlessly, as if he had been doing it his entire life. Malfoy paled slightly seeing that he was a good flyer for someone that most thought of as muggle raised. Harry had no intention of playing games with the Slytherin, "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Malfoy paled further as Harry glared from in the air. "Is that so? Have it your way, then!" Malfoy tossed the Remembrall and Harry took off flying after it. He spun in the air catching it before he returned to the group landing as he tossed it smuggley in the air and caught it while the majority of the Gryffindor's cheered him on.

The celebration was quickly quashed as they caught site of an angry professor stepping towards them which caused them all to freeze worriedly. "Harry Potter! Follow me."

 _"Professor it wasn't his fault," Parvati tried._

 _"Not now Miss Patil.''_

 _"But professor she protested as McGonagall silenced her with a look._

Harry turned to the girl winking at her, grateful at her attempted defense. Still, he knew he wouldn't actually be expelled for it. It took a lot more then breaking a simple rule to be expelled. You practically had to kill someone. So he followed behind McGonagall who told him to wait behind her and she went to get something. She returned moments later with Oliver Wood.

That was not someone Harry wanted to see, still angry at his actions with the twins. He had no right to take them off the team for the git. Harry glared at him and despite being over four years older than him, Oliver flinched slightly causing Harry to look pleased. The twins had been far from pleased and they were inseparable from Harry who had pranked him on his own. Oliver had even begun to develop a tick from waiting for the next prank to strike.

"Mr. Woods, I have found you a seeker," McGonagall stated surprising them both. "He caught a Remembrall tossed about 20 feet and pulled off a perfect spin landing it inches from the school."

Oliver looked surprise since that would be an amazing catch. Pro seekers may not have made that catch. Harry however would be damned if he would be on the team that did not welcome both of his best friends who were practically, despite the short time they knew each other, like brothers to him. He just looked from the quidditch captain to McGonagall. "Professor, I will take a detention instead," Harry stated calmly. No hesitation in his voice.

McGonagall looked to him shocked, no teen boy she had ever met would choose a detention over getting a position on the house quidditch team. "Mr. Potter, this is a good opportunity for you..."

Harry shook his head glaring at the captain who nearly took a step back. "No thank you ma'am, I would prefer detention."

"Your father loved quidditch," McGonagall said trying to figure out what 11-year-old boy would refuse an offer of joining the team. "There may not be another position open for quite some time."

Harry looked to the professor, "I am not my father and while I love what I know about quidditch and flying...it was a brilliant rush. Something I am sure I would enjoy. However, I will not play on any team captained by Oliver Wood. I refuse to be ordered around by Gold and his posy of prats. I am voting for Slytherin...I mean if Percy is under the assumption that only the twins can handle playing Slytherin I will agree and he hates quidditch. I don't play to lose..."

She quickly realized there would be no convincing him otherwise. "That's too bad," McGonagall said shocked by the bitterness in his tone. "You fly as good as if not better then James Potter and he had invitations to many national teams. You could outfly Charlie Weasley, but the choice is yours."

Oliver gaped shocked since he had played under Charlie and to have their head of house claim potter as better than he was, made it a very bad blow to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and he was suddenly regretting his choice.

"May I go," Harry asked as McGonagall nodded and he left grinning at having avoided punishment. She had not even taken points. He could now claim to have escaped the lioness's wrath without harm. Something few others could make claim to.

Harry entered the common room at curfew and approached where Neville was sitting alone reading his herbology book. His approach drew attention since everyone had heard of his awesome save and McGonagall dragging him off. "Oy Longbottom," Harry said tossing him his Remembrall as Neville caught it, fumbling slightly. "You dropped this."

Neville looked at him surprised that he cared, "thanks...I uhh...I heard about what you did to get it. Thanks. I hope you didn't get in any trouble."

Harry grinned at the shy teen. "Nahh, never even got a detention, McGonagall loves me. Don't let the gits give you a hard time. Flying's not for everyone and Malfoys just an arse who likes to hear himself talk and he has nothing important to say. I am actually half impressed."

"About! I fell on my arse," He said surprised that he was being so nice about it. Everyone else laughed and gave him a hard time when he got back to the common room.

Harry just looked at him seriously remembering when he was like him, she and self doubting. He probably still would be without the twins. "Yeah, you fell on your arse, big deal," Harry said lightly. "You're not whining about it, you barely sniffled when your arm broke. You were a hell of a lot braver about it than the rest of the people in this house. Breaking your arm hurts like hell. You barely reacted, not to mention...man you must be a walking bruise after being tossed about like that. the broom was crap and reacted on its own. You did pretty good, I am sure Fred and George will give you a hand if you want another try at flying. They should have had someone in the air in case something like that happened."

Everyone looked surprised at Harrys statement especially who were there and had seen it. None of them had really taken the time to think about what happened. Neville was also surprised by the other boy's comments, it had hurt, a lot and he had thought he sounded like a baby and had been embarrassed about the entire thing. Hearing it said like that made him feel better about everything. "Thanks Harry."

Harry took a seat across from the other first year realizing that he really saw himself in the bloke. He was shy...hesitant...already bullied by nearly everyone...lonely. Harry was just like that before he decided to just tell the world to fuck off. That gave him an idea on how to make his roommate feel better. "So, Neville...have you ever pulled a prank?"

Neville looked at him surprised not expecting the question, the twins came up behind the shy boy. "Did I hear someone say the magic word,' Fred asked causing him to jump. The twins jumped the back of the chairs sitting down beside Neville.

"I would like to hear the answer as well. So Neville Longbottom, have you ever pulled a prank?"

Neville shook his head, "I am usually the one being pranked..."

"Fuck em," Harry said as McGonagall walked past.

She froze looking at the group, "Mr. Potter, Minus five points no swearing."

"Sorry Aunt Minnie," He said innocently though he did not appear sorry at all.

She glared at him hearing the name she knew she warned him against using, "What have I said about calling me Aunt Minnie?"

"Not to," He said smirking.

"Minus 2 points, why do you continue to do so if you know I will take points?"

Harrys eyes shinned mischievously, "well, you see its rather simple. Eventually you will get tired of telling me not to call you Aunt Minnie and ignore it. then I will be able to call you it freely. We all know you secretly like being called Aunt Minnie. You're practically a favorite aunt to every Gryffindor. I'm your favorite though, don't worry I won't tell anyone," He stage whispered the last part as everyone looked at him like he was insane unable to believe he said that to the lioness of Gryffindor.

"Do not corrupt Mr. Longbottom, it is too late for you," She said with a shake of her head.

Fred looked at the professor innocently, "Professor our mother told us not to corrupt other students. We would never corrupt anyone, we will educate Mr. Longbottom effectively however."

She gave them a warning look walking away as the three pranksters broke down laughing. "She did not deny I'm her favorite," Harry said smuggley.

That sent the twins into another round of laughter. Everyone else was just looking at the group in awe. "You all are insane," Neville decided shocked that they got away with saying that sort of things.

This statement only caused them to grin even more, "So Neville, pranks...you cannot go any longer without pulling a prank," Harry declared as the shy teen paled slightly. "Come on, we will corrupt you."

"Educate," George corrected. "We will be grounded for life if we corrupt any first years."

"Since when do you care," Harry asked giving them both a look.

They grinned, "Your right, come Neville we will corrupt you."

"Merlin help me," Neville said but he let himself be drug up the steps, happy at the opportunity to be included in something.

With a bit of discussion and planning, the prank was prepared and executed.

Oliver stepped out of his room flashing Slytherin colors and walking slightly funny. he did not even look in the twin's direction.

Neville looked at the other three nervously, sure he would be caught at any second. "wasn't that a bit mean?"

Harry shook his head, "no Oliver deserved it. See, Oliver decided he had to have Anthony gold on the team, Anthony wanted to be beater and despite the position being filled. Because Anthony is the prat of Gryffindor and a spoiled git, he got the place. He knew there would be retribution."

Neville nodded having heard the conversation the first time in the great hall. They went out and saw Draco Malfoy in a similar state only he had...puffed out slightly looking like he instantly gained 3 stones. Neville had to bite back a chuckle seeing him like that after all the bullying he was put through.

"See, Pranking's not so bad is it," Fred asked from over his shoulder. Glad to see him happy. The twins disliked anyone being miserable…as long as they didn't deserve it for being prats. Neville most definitely didn't deserve it.

"I don't think I will make a habit of it though," he admitted biting his lip hoping that they would not be offended.

Harry just gave him a grin, "Not everyone's in to pranking, doesn't matter. your still my potions buddy today right? We can be yelled up by the bat man together."

Neville nodded returning the grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you recognize it, I do not own it.**

Though it wasn't unusual to find Harry in the twin's room, this time was different. As the first year entered the room, he just went to the bed and flung himself into it. The two of them sat up seeing that something was bothering their younger friend. "What's on your mind," Fred asked since it usually took a good bit to bother the boy. He took insults thrown from the other students without a problem did detentions with a grin and so they knew that it was time to be serious.

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of my parent's death," Harry admitted and the twins looked shocked that they had no idea. They felt like they should have known. They knew the first year was an orphan, but they had never thought about the day it happened. "I feel weird being upset about it, I didn't know them but I am. Do you think it's weird that I am mourning people I don't know?"

The twins moved onto the bed he was laying on and sat down seriously, they both had a serious side few saw and knew this wasn't time for jokes. Not when the first year was admitting something important to them. "No its not weird Harry, not at all," Fred stated, "Our mum and dad died when we were about 2. Well our mum died when we were 15 months, but our dad died when we were 2. Actually, apparently, we share that anniversary with you since tomorrows the anniversary of his death. We never knew them. Hell, we only have the story's our aunt and uncle, our cousins and Percy tells us. It still...it still matters even if you didn't know them. It feels like a piece of you is missing when your parents are gone. You have every right to mourn them whether you knew them or not. We have a tradition actually."

Harry looked at them confused not getting up from where he was laying but George spoke up. "See, we aren't ones for traditional mourning, I mean we are jokesters. So, every year we make the most of what we know of them. We were always compared to dad and uncle Gideon. For good reason, we always try to do something to stand for who they were."

"Seems your dad was a lot like ours, maybe we can celebrate who he was, his memory at what he would want to be remembered as," Fred suggested as Harry nodded liking the thought.

"My mum was not a prankster..."

George nodded, "Then we will mourn her another way. We lost our parents to the war…before we could get to know them. It hurts but sometimes its best to remember the good."

"Death eaters killed my parents," Harry admitted. "Because my dad was an auror and apposed them. It was senseless…and I don't know much about it. Just that they are gone. It sucks…I don't have people to tell me stories of them. I don't even know what they look like."

"Your dad was a prankster, lets honor his memory the way we would like to be honored," Fred said. "Same as we honor our dad."

Harry nodded giving them a weak smile, grateful they understood but not liking the reason they did. It made going into the day a bit easier. Planning and preparing made the anniversary none of them looked forward to, a bit less daunting.

PAGE BREAK

The three pranksters went into the great hall for breakfast taking a seat. Without anyone noticing, they waited for the perfect time to execute their prank. Glancing around, seeing the professors distracted, Harry nodded, and Fred lit the firework the fire work and set it down. After a short count down it flew out from under the table and exploded. A blast of color and loud enough to shake the walls. Everyone jumped shocked as they were showered in sparks that were harmless when it touched their skin. The three set off another five fireworks and waited while everyone relaxed for them to go off as they flew around the room turning into dragons, stars, lions, as they flew and exploded.

They stopped hiding what they were doing. They didn't care about getting into trouble. This was a day to celebrate the lives of the people they looked up to. The three pranksters just jumped up tossing more fireworks into the air as they lit up the room, they went off with bangs but after the initial scare they students just watched amazed. The magical fireworks spun and twirled, showered everyone in sparks, they lit up the room in a light show few had ever had the opportunity to see. Once they stopped going off, Harry tossed a specialty firework, they made specifically to honor his mother. A large Lily filled their air and rained down sparks causing the students to cheer.

McGonagall went towards them, ordering them to stop but they just through up one last firework and it caused everyone to freeze. There was no explosion, just a buzz as the firework left a trail that slowly turned into words.

In Memory of James Potter Fabian and Gideon Prewet

Harry tossed up another as that one faded and the fire work flew into the air spinning forming the words.

Pranksters forever

The smoke and lights faded leaving a completely silent great hall. Instead of yelling, McGonagall just covered her mouth biting back a gasp of shock. Percy looked to his brothers and clapped wiping his eyes. The rest of the students cheered though they half froze at the last one not sure how to react. The twins just grinned at their brother high fiving Harry as the last of the sparks slowly begun to fade.

McGonagall looked back at them trying to find her words, unable to bring herself to really punish them, not after the last message. They were so much like their parents. "No lighting fireworks in the great hall," she said finally as the three gave her a small smile. She however pulled the three standing boys into a hug shocking every student in the school especially the three of them. "They would be proud you are following in their footsteps."

"My mum would kick my arse," Harry offered finding his voice, giving her a shy grin. He couldn't remember anyone hugging him before. It was not the reaction he had been expecting.

McGonagall nodded, "Oh yes, then she would kick James's arse for corrupting you cursing his name and his maurauderness, No more firework shows in the great hall."

They said nothing just grinned as she went back to the head table. Percy gave the twins sad smiles as he approached them. "Dad and Uncle Gid would have been bragging about this for a long time. there is no better way to remember them."

The twins gave him a grin pulling him to sit down and no one said anything. When McGonagall walked past them again finding she had to leave, she was shocked to see the trail of lily's through the halls. She just gave them a look as all three raised their glasses to her. She nodded leaving.

"So, interesting breakfast," Fred said calmly before they all broke down laughing.

"How did you get away with that," Angelina asked shocked.

At the same time, she said that, Anthony Gold said who the hell are James potter and Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

The three looked at the two calmly though slightly annoyed, Gold at least should of known the Prewetts as Ron's best friend, "James Potters my dad," Harry stated.

"Fabian Prewett is our father while Gideon Prewett is his twin brother," Fred added shocking everyone since they thought Fred and George were Weasleys. "We were adopted, todays the anniversary of all three of their deaths. They were literally Hogwarts best pranksters in their own time. Also very proud Gryffindor's and so McGonagall got a bit emotional. I did not expect to be hugged."

"I expected detentions for a week," George added chuckling. The women clearly remembered their parents fondly. They couldn't remember seeing her emotional before. Maybe they clearly were her favorites.

Percy grinned at the two. Today he had no intention of arguing about rules and proper behavior. He was just happy to see the twins smiling. They took not getting the opportunity to know their parents hard, especially on Halloween. Today, to honor his father, he'd ignore the rules. "Dad always said he was Professor McGonagall's favorite, he also called her Aunt Minnie. James Potter would argue about it and they would start a prank war to prove who was better. They were friends despite the four-year age difference. I don't recognize the firework brand. I didn't know you could get them to make words."

The twins always loved when the more playful, happy go lucky side of their brother came out. "You wouldn't, we made them," Fred stated shocking Percy since that was extremely advanced magic. "The idea was Harrys, we had the rest of the fireworks made since we were... practicing making them let's say. We spent all last night on the last two. We had to charm the rocket to follow the word patterns while keeping the explosion from happening too soon. Looked cool though. Definitely our favorite of the ones that went off, we are calling them Word Rockets."

"Second favorite would be the lily, that was a lot of work," Harry stated, "I think even my mum would have liked that one. After she shouted about how irresponsible I was being."

"Or the Lion lights," Fred stated thinking of the ones that turned into the lions. "the Loonar Loop Luminators were cool too. Worked just like we hoped, looping around the room like that. The Spectrum Splashers went good too."

"Which one was the spectrum splashers," Percy asked his brothers ingeniousness always amazed him. They were capable of so much. He didn't think anyone realized just how brilliant they were.

"The ones that were all colored and rained down on us without burning," Harry returned grinning. "The twins are geniuses when they are interested in something. I don't have a bloody clue how they made that one. Its brilliant."

The twins bowed mockingly, "thank you, thank you dear apprentice, how kind of you to say. We must humbly add that you were the one who figured out how to charm the word rockets affectively."

"Impressive," Percy said surprising everyone who thought he would be angry over it. The twins weren't surprised knowing that there was a prankster somewhere in their brother. It was just the side of him he normally hid. He was the son of one of the infamous Prewett twins despite his rule following tendencies. "That is very advanced magic. If you put half as much effort into classes."

"Come on Perce we deserve EE's in everything at least."

He looked at the two suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because we exceed expectations every time we show up and do the work," Fred said cheekily.

"Lame joke Freddie," Harry mocked shaking his head disappointedly, Fred just grinned, tossing a roll at him. Harrys eyes widened an idea coming into his room. The chaos they could cause. "Do you think we should..."

The twins grinned realizing what he was suggesting. "Oh I really think we should, I mean we wanted to honor pranksters, what would it be without detention?"

Percy froze knowing exactly what they were thinking about as Fred dipped his hand in his bowl, "No you don't," he started but Fred shouted food fight and tossed a glob of oatmeal and within seconds the entire great hall was filled with fighting students. Everything from bread to eggs, sausages and bacon flying around the room. Percy glared at his brothers as he dodged a roll. He hesitated however, glancing at the chaos and seeing their eyes light up in excitement. He couldn't help but look at them grinning and laughing, deciding that today...today he would play along. Which he did as he dumped a bowl of oatmeal on Fred's head causing him to sputter shocked, before they could react, the prefect just tossed the juice from a glass on George.

Grinning Harry got the prefect with a container of syrup at the same time that George hit him with some scrambled eggs.

The group of them focusing more on each other than the rest of the house. McGonagall having cooled off some returned and froze at the chaos. Percy decided she was far too clean and so he tossed a pile of eggs at her. She gaped at him expecting it from everyone else but never the prefect. However, he just shot her the same grin she had saw on his father and uncle far too many times. He winked at her as the twins cheered.

She shook her head clear. Sent up a blast of noise with her wand. "ENOUGH!'' she shouted as everyone froze. "Minus 10 points for...never mind, Potter, Prewe...Weasley, Weasley and Weasley," she corrected though the three boys did not have any issue being called Prewett. "You will all clean the great hall. It will be finished by lunch understood."

The three pranksters saluted her while Percy nodded. The other students filed out while the twins clasped their brother on the shoulder and they all got to work cleaning. "Best way to mourn," Harry declared giving the twins grateful smiles.

"Never mourn, celebrate their lives," Fred said wiping off the table. "Percy, way to join the fun. Well done big brother."

He blushed as red as his hair but he couldn't stop smiling. Today had been a good day to forget the rules and he didn't regret it.

The defence professor came running into the room, clear panic and fear on his face. "T-troll...troll in the dungeons...thought you should know," Quirrel said before feinting.

The students started panicking but the three pranksters raised their hands in the air, "DIDNT DO IT," they declared loudly causing everyone to freeze.

"Not the time," Percy declared giving them looks.

Harry scoffed since at least it got people to stop screaming "Panicking's so much better, wouldn't it make more sense to sit here calmly since we are quite some way away from the bloody dungeons. Instead of running through the halls like lunatics. Besides seeing as we have been pulling crap all day, didn't do it sounds like a fair statement."

The teachers calmed themselves slightly. "Mr. Potter is right," Dumbledore said since having them stay in the great hall was a better idea, "Everyone have a seat, we will go deal with what happened."

Percy did a quick glance at the table. "We are missing students," Percy stated glancing at the tables, "Hermione granger 1st year and Elizabeth Grey 3rd year."

McGonagall nodded to him, "25 points for Gryffindor for keeping your heads. Everyone take a seat and we will find the students and the cause of this disruption. Prefects are in charge, " the teachers all left as they took a seat.

The room was filled with nervous chatter, but a few were amused by the Weasleys clear-headedness in the situation. "I didn't do it, really," Neville asked looking at them as they grinned nodding.

"And we most certainly didn't do it," Fred said.

"Trolls, extremely not funny," Harry added.

"Dressed as trolls funny," George said.

"Real trolls, not so much," Fred finished. Neville just shook his head at the group of them.

Everyone was relatively fine until Percy froze doing a count of Gryffindor's once again. "FUCK,'' he swore loudly shocking everyone. Prefect Percy never swore. "Bethany, did you see two Gryffindor's sneak out? We are missing two more first years. My brother Ronald and Anthony Gold."

The other prefects began looking for them quickly, panicking. "Percy, they would go after the troll," Fred stated knowing the two well enough that he knew they would be stupid enough to go after them for the glory of killing a Troll. "They are show offs who think they can do anything because Gold is some quidditch players kid."

With a growl Percy grabbed his wand, "Bethany watch them and make sure no one else decides to go troll hunting. They would have gone around to avoid the teachers, they could get hurt." He left before anyone could stop him.

The room was left speechless. The twins paled at the thought of their brother, effectively going troll hunting. "Fuck this, are we going after him or not," Harry asked the twins loudly.

They nodded pulling their wands. "No, you don't the Gryffindor," 7th year prefect, Bethany stated since they were supposed to keep everyone inside.

She wasn't expecting the group to look so terrifying when mad. Fred and George looked at her coldly, dark expressions on their faces, wands in their hand, "Percy's gone alone to stop two idiots from getting themselves killed, now we don't like our brother being in danger. So, fuck off," Fred said as the three left despite the prefects trying to stop them. Fred just set off a spare firework and the three escaped while they were distracted.

They ran through the halls and Fred pulled a parchment, the marauders map from their bag. "Damn they found the troll," Fred stated putting it away as they ran following his lead.

The trio got their just in time to see Percy pull Gold out of the way and get clipped by the troll's club. Fred blasted the club with a hex and it explode causing the troll to turn its attention to them. It was their intention however they weren't quite ready for it. "Now what," Harry asked backing up.

Fred and George hit it with every hex they knew nothing worked as Percy struggled to get his wand which had flown across the room. Harry hit the floor with an ice charm and the twins got the message hitting the thing with blasting hexes as it tripped and slipped and fell. Eventually it fell just right, bashing its head against the wall. It went still as it hit the ground.

Percy made his way over the rubble, holding his arm. Clearly in a lot of pain. "Perce," Fred hissed going to him worriedly.

"I'm okay," Percy choked out, gasping in pain.

"You're an idiot," Fred said.

"You weren't supposed to follow me," Percy said. "You could have gotten killed.

The twins scoffed, "Bloody hell, if we didn't come you would have been," George stated.

By this time, the Professors had managed to reach them, staring at the destruction in shock. "What is the meaning of this," McGonagall demanded. "Why are you not still in the great hall."

The reason they weren't still in the great hall, safe had the group of them seething. "Because dumb and dumber over there decided they could fight a full-grown mountain troll, Percy being in charged with their safety pulled a Gryffindor and went to keep them from being killed. We actually like our brother, funny that and went to keep him from getting killed," Fred stated unwilling to lie for the idiots who nearly got them all killed. He was exhausted and was leaning against the wall for support. He had used a lot of magic. "Harry well...he came with us cause he's our mate."

McGonagall looked to an injured Percy and went to check on his arm. "You will likely spend the night in the infirmary Mr. Weasley, it could have been worse. What were you thinking?"

"You all left the great hall and had no way of knowing they left. They were hunting the troll, Granger just got caught in the cross fire since she was in the lu," Percy replied, he was getting dizzy from the pain. "They are first years, not nearly knowledgeable enough about trolls to survive."

McGonagall looked angrily at the two first years who nearly gulped in fear at the look. "You both will have a month of detentions, minus 100 points Gryffindor, fifty each. Mr. Weasley, while endangering your life is not appropriate that will be 50 points for doing your duty protecting the other students. Mr. Weasley, me Weasley, 50 points for looking after your family, Mr. Potter, 25 points for...loyalty. All of you go to the infirmary, we will deal with this later."

"No one argued as they went to get checked out. Everyone but Percy and Granger was allowed to leave the infirmary though the others were taken to get lectured.

"Where is Percy," Bethany asked as all the Gryffindor's looked at those who returned.

Fred half growled not liking seeing his brother covered in blood, he was pretty sure he would be having nightmares with the sight of the trolls club hitting him. They may have fought often, but they were family. "Hit with a troll club pulling the golden git out of the way. He will spend the night in the infirmary because of the two idiots."

"He's okay though right," Bethany asked worriedly knowing the other boy from Prefect duties. It had been beyond brave of him to save the students.

George shrugged, "Broke his shoulder, might need skelegrow and he will probably have a scar from the lacerations, but he will live."

"How did he know who was missing so quickly," Elizabeth grey asked having been informed of everything. He had known she was gone and warned them in order to protect her.

Fred and George just gave her an odd look. Of course, Percy knew they were gone. He was Prefect Percy. "he's our brother, he has spent 13 years running after us and making sure we stay out of trouble. He is always watchful and aware. He's good at being a prefect. Honestly, he saved the gits lives. Shows the idiots who say he's not brave enough for Gryffindor, how many others would take a troll club for first years?"

The ones to have said that before cringed slightly. He wasn't much of a Gryffindor in most of their eyes. He followed the rules. Didn't seem adventurous at all. It had caused a lot of people to judge him as being sorted into the wrong house. Clearly, they had misjudged him. "Tired, Fred, George I'm sleeping in your dorms. Its quieter and don't have to put up with the idiots whining about losing 100 points and getting a month of detentions." Harry said the last part, knowing Gryffindor would get their own revenge against the group. They wouldn't have to even dirty their hands though he knew the twins would want revenge.

"100 points," Someone demanded horrified as the three pranksters just went to their room.

After returning to the common room with a hero's welcome, Percy got the three alone, "What did you tell everyone?"

The twins looked to him this time really confused, they couldn't remember doing anything wrong "what do you mean?"

"Why am I suddenly getting congratulated by everyone in the house and thanked and a bunch of crap."

Harry caught on, "We said the truth, that you were hit with a troll club saving golden git from the troll, Grey asked how you knew who was missing, twins said something about running after them. Mentioned how you were definitely a Gryffindor for taking on a troll for two first years. Guess they are seeing it. You're the hero for today, enjoy it."

"I did not do anything," Percy said shocked, not at all use to getting approval from the house, He even had people thank him after he took points. It was uncomfortable.

Fred rolled his eyes, "You ran after idiots, you try save idiots lives, you get hit with the troll club saving idiots, you risk life, you get to play hero."

"You three defeated it."

"You lost your wand and still probably would have did it. You fought while bleeding and with a broken shoulder. You were the one who literally saved their lives and was stupid enough to run off on your own. Next time be more careful," George said, "You are our brother, our only real family. We don't want to lose you."

Percy nodded to them giving them a quick hug. "Same goes to all three of you. No stupid stunts that will make me lose the only family I have."

Harry gave him a beaming smile, happy to be included in their little family.


	6. Chapter 6

HHH

It was finally the time for the first quidditch game of the season and everyone was excited. Quidditch was one of the biggest events at Hogwarts so everyone always waited until the first game of the season.

The two teams flew into the field and began playing. Slytherin got the first point and while everyone in Slytherin cheered, they quickly froze and glanced shocked to the Gryffindor stadium. They had expected the normal booing but instead, were met with three Gryffindor's who stood up loud and proud, cheering on the opposing team.

Even the players hearing the cheering froze and looked their way not understanding what was happening, it had to be some sort of trick. "What the hell," Marcus Flint demanded from in the air. He was close enough that he could see them cheering and the sparks being thrown up in glee.

The pair of redheaded twins and Harry looked absolutely unfazed by the glares and the angry demands from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindor's. "We are cheering for Slytherin today, is there something wrong with that," Harry asked calmly.

"Your Gryffindor's," the majority of Slytherins shouted back. It had to be a trick of some sort.

Fred grinned as his twin sent a smug smirk up to Oliver Wood, "we are not stupid, we are cheering for the winning team."

Percy looked at his brothers, "GO SLYTHERIN," he shouted loudly as the twins let out loud woops of cheering. Everyone in Gryffindor for the most part just looked betrayed. Fred, George, Harry and Percy booed loudly when Angelina scored a point. Instead of being angry about it, she blew them a kiss and winked.

There confusing actions continued as did the game. Eventually though, the Slytherin team lost there nerve and demanded answers as they called time outs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON," Marcus flint demanded loudly since even the Gryffindor team for the most part wasn't fazed by their actions. "Is this some sort of trick?"

It was Angelina who answered from the air using a sonorous so everyone could hear, "Wood chose to put golden boy over there on the team without trying him out, he wanted beater, Wood made the mistake of asking one of the twins to step down. They got suitably pissed off and told him to fuck himself and quit, apparently Harry can outmatch Charlie Weasley in the seeker department. He refused to join the team cause he is best mates with the twins. We all know we are going to lose badly because the gits a lousy player and we half arsed building the team. Only reason us girls stayed on is we want to play quidditch as a career. Therefore, you got the three Prewets and Potter cheering for the enemy and us being fine with it. Understood?"

It took a moment for them to understand what was just said. Marcus just ended up giving a vicious grin as Oliver Woods visibly flinched at the accusation. "Have fun loosing without the human bludgeurs," he said getting back into the game.

After that was said loud enough everyone heard, people couldn't even find themselves overly angry at there betrayal to Gryffindor, after all, they were betrayed first. The Gryffindors just groaned, it was clear they were out of the running for the house cup.

"Thanks for supporting us," Harry said to Percy who looked surprised. "You didn't have to stand by us and cheer, but we appreciate the support."

"We are family," Percy said surprised at the acknowledgement. "Family supports family."


End file.
